


A satisfying night

by deskdraik



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Belly Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Vore, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik
Summary: One night, summer camp, this would be fun, right? Yes, but for whom? Warning: Gore, vore.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A satisfying night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una noche satisfactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083059) by [deskdraik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik). 



> It has been years since I upload something here, I must thank my friend Zg for encouraging me to write and give me my kicks to continue writing, as well as all his support.
> 
> As I am a beast in writing, I had to ask my friend Aishiteru-sama for help to make me my Beta reader (it seemed like thesis corrections, friend your awesome, thanks).
> 
> My native language is not English, if there is any mistake let me know. it's my first time writing vore cofcof.

You were running, your heart was beating so fast it seemed like it would explode in any second. Trees were hindering you at this point, as you struggled to catch your breath from your already tired lungs

_Oh my god, what the hell was that thing?!_

And to think that the forest was so beautiful in the morning when you went to the lake to fish with your brother, they made a little one bonfire, while they told scary things in the dark. Typical in a camp.

Until they heard those grunts in the trees. At that moment, when they turned to see, supernatural red eyes were watching them; whatever that thing was it was as tall as a house.

An instinct buried in his subconscious woke up, understanding that the creature hidden among the trees was a predator ... And you, the prey. This knowledge left them paralyzed for a few seconds, as if a current of electricity exploded from their brains and went down their spinal columns before being distributed by all their nerves, contracting the muscles.

A single command manifested itself in his mind:

_RUN AWAY!_

You didn't even notice when you ran through the forest; you suppose you went in the opposite direction, because your brother wasn’t in sight, they must have separated somewhere.

You have no idea how long it had been, but it seemed like hours; meanwhile, you tried not to fall, burying your nails in a log. Your muscles had given up long ago, but pure adrenaline and terror were all that moved you now.

You knew it: that thing was still behind you, you could hear a static that hurt your eardrums ... while you felt your hair stand on end behind your neck.

The air seemed to get heavier and heavier, refusing to enter your lungs; right now you were hyperventilating.

_You were making too much noise! Why did you keep doing it? Stop!_

But you couldn't shut up, it was that or you could drown; your dry throat burned as if you had swallowed a bloody burning coal.

**_CRACK_ **

You turned back so fast you could have broken your neck

From among the trees, you could see a red figure so tall you could have reached his waist, and you weren't exactly small. You looked up and immediately regretted doing it: those damn teeth, as broad and sharp as a saw, as I stared at you with those haunting, sparkling red eyes.

Your brain was collapsing, because that thing was a humanoid being, but with characteristics of a beast, its aura emanated pure evil and had already cornered you.

That thing spoke with its creepy smile:

—Oh dear — His seductive and static filled voice reached your ears — I adore a good chase, but you make it boring, just collapsing like this — The creature crouched at your level with the girl, looking at you face to face, while her smile seemed to widen — **_Should I give you more encouragement?_**.

His voice was distorted and you could feel her breath hitting your face, a disgusting breath; like rotten meat; your body trembled with horror, tears flooded your eyes, but the terror was overshadowed by your sense of smell, you felt dizzy and your throat expanded, but not to collect air, but you felt an oppression in the stomach, before throwing your last meal.

The next thing you felt was a hand clenching your throat, as you caught your breath and choked on your own vomit.

— ** _You dirty my shoes, that was very rude of you._**

His angry voice was the last thing you heard before everything went blurry, and then black.

You felt yourself floating inside a black space, was this nothing? Were you dead How long had it been?

God, you were never very Catholic but you wished that it had all been a dream, a nightmare of all the things that you and your brother told at the campfire; you would wake up in a helter tent next to him, while you would wake him up screaming that there was a bear outside, it would be fun to see his face.

Your brother was everything to you: with an absent father and an overworked mother to survive, he was your only company and your best friend when they grew up. As their 16th birthday approached, they decided to save up a bit for a little 2-hour trip and camping.

The light seemed to filter through your eyelids. Was it dawn? Why couldn't you hear the birds chirp?

You wanted to change position, because you felt numb in your wrists, but you couldn't move.

_What the hell?_

She opened her eyes at last: you were not in your helter tent. You were in what looked like a log cabin, in a dark environment, barely lit by candles. It wasn't even daylight.

Your brain seemed to freeze, trying to understand what was happening: you were in a cabin ... you don't remember camping in one, still disoriented you tried to get up from the ground, but when you wanted to put your hand on the ground you couldn't move your wrists, why not? because they were held by a rope in front of you, attached to what looks like one of the wooden columns.

The drowsiness that was left in your head quickly evaporated.

Where were you? That thing had caught you? Where was your brother?

Little by little panic began to invade your system; the room was not helpful, lacked furniture and life.

You tried to calm down, now if you could stay calm you could think of a way to ...

**_AHHHHGH NOOO MY GOD HELP ME!_ **

Your whole being was startled to hear that heartbreaking scream.

That was your brother's voice!

Your heart thumped in terror and your blood seemed to freeze in your veins.

_You have to help him! **Flees!** He's torturing him! **He will do the same to you!**_

_SHUT UP!_

Your mind collapsed and you started pulling on the rope trying to rip it apart. Your wrists just bruised and started to burn

**_NOOO, NO, PLEASE! ARGGGH!_ **

****

_SHIT, SHIT!_

_If you only had…_

Your eyes went all over the place and saw the candles that protruded from the walls ...

You got up as you could and immediately put the rope of your wrists against the flame.

**_ARGH, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! DAMMIT! AHHH!_ **

The rope was burning too slow, you tried to separate the wrists trying to break it.

**_UGHHGHHGH!_ **

A horrible gurgling was heard however it stopped abruptly, you stopped breathing.

_No, it can not be…_

You stood still, barely hearing your heartbeat in your ears; the next sound that followed was footsteps approaching your door.

Time seemed to slow down.

The rope started to burn, and as the fire devoured it, it hurt your wrists, lifting the skin and blistering around it, but the pain seemed to be in the background.

You could see a shadow under the door, only a thin wooden board separated you from that being.

You could feel how your heart was about to have a heart attack. Your back tensed.

The shadow withdrew and the footsteps receded; the last thing you heard was a knock on a door, and then silence.

…

You breathed again, while lowering your wrists, finally free.

Was the creature gone?

You took a step, two more followed when nothing happened ... then, you quickly rushed against the door and thank heaven, it opened without problems.

You found yourself in an empty hallway. You could see under your feet a path of drops of blood heading to, what seemed to be, the exit, you followed that direction only to discover that it led to the living room, with a red-hot creaking fireplace and some furniture old. You walked over to look out one of the windows, drawing the gnawed curtains aside. It was still night.

With trembling hands, you opened the door latch, it moved easily; you could feel the cold of the outside air.

_And was she free?_

Your eyes filled with tears and you took a step outside, but your body froze in the middle of the action.

Your brother ... There may still be a possibility ...

You returned to the hallway and immediately followed the path of blood drops to another room, the door was closed.

You put your ear to the door and you could hear a breath.

—Edgar ...? Are you there? — Your voice barely came out in a whisper. There was a noise of movement in the room.

—Emily? — You heard the hoarse and tired voice of your brother through the wood. Your heart was filled with hope, he was alive, your brother was alive.

—I'm going to get you out of there— you said with newly discovered resolution, as you tried to find something to lever the door.

— Noo!, Emily runs away, run away while you can, I have no salvation!

—I'm not going to leave you here with that crazy person—you apparently opened what was a closet, you found field tools: a rake, a shovel and a pick, great, you knew how to use one— we'll get through this together, as always we make.

You heard his cough and his complaints as you broke the lock with all your might, it took an additional kick for the door to finally give way. You dropped your beak and entered the room.

Nothing prepared you for what you saw.

Your brain seemed to process it very slowly, as if it had suffered a crash; what little hope you had was gone from your body, and suddenly, your legs didn't have the strength to support you anymore. You fell to your knees, where blood flooded much of the floor, still warm.

—Wow, you should have seen your expression, it was so hilarious! Hahaha! — A loud voice interfered with the silence.

Strange, very strange. Your overwhelmed mind could not process it well, you hoped to find your brother, hurt? Yes, tortured, hanging on handcuffs? Maybe, but the first thing you saw….

—It is so nice to see two brothers who love each other, I sincerely appreciate a good drama, Oh, the tragedy! Such hope destroyed before your eyes! I'm sorry I'm not your brother, dear, but you can still see his face!

That red demon rose from the chair in front of the dining room table, where the open body of your brother was, with the sight of missing organs, ribs torn from view, limbs pinned to stakes against the rigid table. The demonic being approached you, while kneeling at your height and leaving your brother's severed head in your hands.

Empty and lifeless eyes of that being you loved so much returned your gaze...

_What?_

It was as if your soul came out of your body: everything you could feel was cold, as if you had a hole right in the middle of your chest, while the cold air passed through you.

—I have never had twins before, I wonder if they will taste the same, or if because you are a woman, you will be even more tender...

You didn’t understand what happened. Your brother who believed you were alive was dead, dead, your hands were holding him at that precise moment, you had nothing, nothing, nothing...

Tears quietly flowed from your eyes, as they slid down your cheeks and fell into your lap.

That being looked at you confused: expected panic and screams, but there were none. He walked slowly over and licked one of your cheeks, wiping your tears away, waiting for a reaction, but there wasn't. You stood there like an empty doll. Too bad, she liked her food to fight for her life. She had already had her appetizer, and had her main course in front of her. And she was starving...

The demon slowly unbuttoned his jacket, shirt, and button from his pants, still savoring the salty tears on his palate.

Once this was done, he approached you, and with his sharp claws he quickly ripped your clothing apart and you felt a tug, barely scratching your smooth and smooth skin.

You were startled by this, and suddenly you found yourself naked on the floor.

Was I planning what you thought? Wasn't what she had done enough for her? Was he planning to taint you in front of your brother's remains? That thing was about 2 meters tall ... although you swore it was much bigger before. You looked at him with revulsion, while you cringed in the fetal position trying to cover yourself as best you could.

—Hah! Oh believe me, I'm not interested in those things, although I must admit… — He approached your feet while he took off your shoes and stockings quickly — you look absolutely delicious ... —He took you by the ankles and started to lick the soles of your feet.

A chill ran down your spine, as you tried to get out of his grasp, but he gripped you tightly, you had accepted your impending death, but what the hell was he doing… Was he a foot fetishist?

_Ah!_

You felt a wet heat wrapping around your feet, and you looked surprised that the creature had managed to gobble you up to the ankles.

_Was he doing what you thought he was doing ?!_

You started hyperventilating.

_No, not like this, it shouldn't even be possible, what the fuck!_

You squirmed, but he had already reached your knees and your legs were too close, there was no room to kick. You tried to hold on to one of the table legs, but you missed a few inches. You scratched hard on the wooden floor to try to move forward, but your nails were no match for the hard floor, they ended up breaking and leaving a trail that joined the blood pool of your twin.

You felt a great squeeze on your hips, and you knew you were doomed: the beast had already reached your waist in powerful swalows.

You changed your strategy: your hands went to his face, ready to nail your smashed nails into his eyes and hurt his skin, but he didn't seem to do anything to him since his skin was like steel, impenetrable. When the devil reached your torso, you felt your breath catch, God, how the hell could that be as thin as a pencil fit in that throat?

That being licked your face again when it reached your head; you felt its horrible stench, it seemed to be savoring your last tears. It was then that he engulfed you, and you disappeared into his insides, then he sucked your arms and finished his meal.

The demon licked his lips, certainly that young woman's skin was very soft and her taste was similar to that of her brother, but more delicious. He sat on his ankles observing his distended abdomen, where the figure of the woman was pressed, he could feel her trying to move; It really was a big change compared to his sunken stomach and protruding ribs. He smiled, caressing its fullness. It had been a while since he felt so full; with his hands she felt his roundness, by the sides and the curvature of her navel, his taut and heavy belly, resting on his lap.

—Oh my, I didn't even introduced myself! I'm not myself when I'm hungry, my name is Alastor, by the way— he spoke to his stomach, and felt a little shake as he watched the skin of his stomach move— well, I'm sorry, but you were rude to me first, look than throwing up on me ... At least you were wonderful in the end...

He got up slowly, resting his hands on his belly to keep his balance; as he massaged it, he turned to look at the brother's remains on the table. He knew fullness would only last a couple of hours at most, he could already feel the acids in his stomach starting to corrode his food.

Well, there is always dessert, right? In fact, he had the perfect recipe for a meatloaf, after all, food shouldn't be wasted, right?

He clapped his hands in delight; he hoped that all his dinners could be as satisfying as that day.

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
